


Slick Like Oil Rags

by Spoofehness



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Mindfuck, Molestation, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Public Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoofehness/pseuds/Spoofehness
Summary: A short one-shot of a more explicit interpretation of what happened when Jak came to get ready for the second race.
Relationships: Erol/Jak (Jak and Daxter)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Slick Like Oil Rags

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep tonight and somehow this was swimming around in my brain rent-free, so I thought I'd give you all a show of my interpretation of a more explicit interpretation of what happened when Jak came to get ready for the second race... It's just a one shot, I don't have the patience to attempt to rewrite every cutscene as smut like I did in HS, but this was an especially inspired insomnia side effect that I hope you enjoy as much as I liked writing it.

As Jak and Daxter approached the stadium, it was eerily quiet, devoid of the usual cacophony of Kiera and other racers; no hiss of a welding spark, clang of parts left askew, not even the quiet clicks of a ratcheting wrench; even worse, as soon as they arrived, Jak’s hair raised on the back of his neck like a warning. Somehow the silence felt deliberate but he couldn’t place why... Daxter puffed his fur in a wave of visible discomfit. “Yeesh, I didn’t know a zoomer hanger could do impressions of a graveyard. I’m gonna go find Kiera, don’t break anything Hero.” As Daxter loped away, Jak briefly considered following after; but felt like it would be a juvenile thing to do. Daxter didn’t need him chasing after him like a child without a chaperone anymore.  
Meandering around the clustered yet spacious hanger, he stopped to peek curiously at the guts of a two-seater zoomer with the hood entirely removed along with half of the chassis. He’d never had the opportunity to properly look at one of the zoomers in depth since he usually had to dump stolen property too quickly to scrutinize it. Leaning in as he tried to sus out how the parts worked together to propel the vehicle, Jak stiffened as he realized far too late that someone was standing behind him.  
  
“Well. If it isn’t the dark-eco freak.” Erol practically purred into Jak’s ear as he enveloped the man’s body with his own, arms at either side of him as he pressed his hips against the curve of Jak’s tight slacks. Feeling the smaller man shrink under him got Erol’s pulse quickening with excitement. Jak pushed aggressively into Erol’s oustretched arm and broke away from the man’s pressing body, whirling around as he backed away.  
“Where’s Kira?” Jak feigned nonchalance even as his heart beat like a rabbit in his chest and he restrained himself from eyeing the hangar exit to keep from tipping off the Commander of both his instinct to flee and his next intended move.  
Erol continued to pursue Jak at a brisk walk, that deranged smile of his specially reserved for Jak leering as Jak affected confident disinterest… Until he felt the sharp imprint of an engine intake vent abruptly digging into his lower back and Erol quickly closed the distance. “Don’t worry, I’m keeping a close eye on her…” Jak swallowed hard as Erol again leaned into him, now with the vent cornering his retreat.  
“You’re the talk of the town Jak… You give the people hope.” Jak cursed his instinct as he felt himself withdraw in only the most minute of flinches as Erol’s anguine fingertips made themselves comfortable across his body, belying venomous intent. “How pathetic.” Erols fingers abruptly dug into the soft flesh of his side, making him gasp as the older man coiled tight, forcing Jak’s face aside as he pressed his face into Jak’s neck and his hips into Jak’s hips. “I would have enjoyed killing you in prison…” Jak closed his eyes in what he refused to admit was fear to see the crazed look Erol got in these moods. He suppressed the tremble welling up inside him as he tried to shrink into the unyielding metal he was trapped against.  
  
In a brief moment of clarity, as Erol breathed deep into the crook of his neck, Jak made a decision and focused himself, throwing himself into an abrupt strike at Erol’s face. The dizzying sequence of events that followed occurred so quickly that Jak felt shamed for even making the attempt. Erol’s hand moved lighting-fast to capture Jak’s wrist and pinned it against the skeleton of the zoomer with a deafening metal clang. As Jak attempted to counter with his other hand, he was handily routed and left with both wrists in rigid capture under the same hand. Continuing his monologue uninterrupted, Erol barely even seemed to notice Jak’s struggle, which pushed him all the more back into the prison headspace that made it so difficult to resist.  
“But now? It will be so much more fun to take you on the track, in front of the entire city!” He punctuated “take” with a grotesque grind of his hips into Jak’s and Jak felt his hard cock press eagerly against his own soft skin even as he shuddered in revulsion. Jak felt his breath catching in his throat as he struggled with the memories resurfacing of every experiment and obedience lesson Erol had orchestrated on him in the prison.  
“I can hear the roar of the crowd now; as everyone sees their hope die.” Ever thematic, Erol’s free hand cupped Jak’s manhood lavisciously, the tenderness of the caress leaving a sense of oiliness that made Jak shrink even more under Erol’s wiltingly sexual gaze.  
“Stop. This… This isn’t the prison anymore.” Every word felt like a struggle leaving his locked throat as Erol’s deep rumble of a chuckle vibrated against his throat between nipping teasingly at his skin like a cat toying with a beetle.  
“No it isn’t eco-freak. What makes you think my influence stops there?” That serpentine hand found it’s way around Jak’s hip and Erol teasingly pressed his fingers under the band of Jak’s pants, tracing the cleft of his ass with intentionally unnerving gentleness. Writhing a sharp jerk to attempt to loosten Erol’s grip, Jak found himself only bucking further into Erol’s erection and with the sudden movement his free hand gripped his ass hard and Erol bit down with abandon onto Jak’s exposed neck.  
The pain was acute, but Jak refused to give Erol the satisfaction of his crying out, instead gritting his teeth as the redhead bucked into him eagerly and accompanied by a bolt of ice-cold fear that wandering hand hastily slipped wholly into his pants to probe at his entrance. “The great hero. Reduced to a mewling slave. Wouldn’t I love to show the whole city this side of you.” The footsteps Jak heard didn’t quite register, but it appears Erol determined their meaning immediately as suddenly Jak was freed and felt his weight nearly collapse back onto unsteady feet as the conversational voices of Samus and Kiera approached. Jak was left flushed and infuriated by embarrassment as the two of them quickly approached.  
  
Still, Erol had to get one last dig in uncomfortably close even as he retreated from scrutiny. “You know, Kiera loves a winner. Someday she’ll be my mechanic.” Erol spoke just low enough that only Jak could hear him, in the same lust-laiden voice he had been tormenting him with just moments before.  
Jak felt protective rage well in him in a way it never seemed to appear to protect himself. “Stay away from her.” Erol’s laughter and retreating form mocked him as much as the lingering adrenaline from Erol’s brazen molestation.  
As Jak attempted to ground himself and refocus he absently heard Dax join the other two as they chatted pleasantly. “Hey? Where the heck have you two been? I’ve been looking all over the stadium for you guys…”


End file.
